So, you're here
by Laael
Summary: [Glee] Quelques années après la mort de Finn, en se réveillant un matin, Rachel sent que la journée qui se profile va juste être catastrophique. Pourtant, il faut se lever, et vivre.
1. Intro'

Titre : So you're here...

Auteur : Laael

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi ~

Pairing(s) : Rachel x … | Klaine

Note : Gros problème au niveau de Moments (déménagement, manque d'inspi', notamment), donc je la met en pause le temps de retrouver mes feuilles. Voici une fic qui me traîne dans la tête depuis un moment. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira :-)

* * *

10 Avril 2018 - _7:30._

Le réveil qui se met à sonner. Horrible bip bip stressant. Rachel lâche un gémissement, éteint l'appareil, et se cache sous sa couette. Tout sauf aujourd'hui. Elle ose un coup d'œil vers le calendrier, et remet rapidement sa tête à l'abri de l'extérieur. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, essayant de trouver tout ce qui la poussait à ne pas se lever. Mais rien ne venait qui soit suffisamment lourd dans la balance des pour et contre de son metteur en scène. Certes, pour elle, l'anniversaire de la mort de l'amour de sa vie suffisait amplement. Mais ça faisait cinq ans maintenant, donc cet argument ferrait l'effet d'une plume contre un éléphant au dictateur qui mettait en scène le nouveau succès de Broadway.

Elle poussa donc un soupir, et envoya valser sa couette de l'autre côté du lit. Elle s'enferma ensuite dans sa salle de bain avant de quitter son loft de Brooklyn.

* * *

Quand Isaac ouvrit les yeux à ce même moment, il oublia son odorat pour ne pas sentir l'odeur des poubelles autour de lui, et resserra sa veste trouée autour de son corps.

* * *

Oui, c'est court, mais ce n'est que l'intro ! Dites moi si vous voulez la suite :-)


	2. Chapitre Un

Note : voila le premier chapitre ! Désolée, mais j'ai eut un passage à vide énorme, et j'ai de bonnes raisons, sincèrement (assez personnelles, j'ai pas forcément envie de dire ^^''''''')

Hope you'll enjoy !

* * *

10 Avril 2020 – _18:48_

« Merci Rachel, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

La brune hocha la tête, et sortit de scène pour rejoindre sa loge. Elle s'installa face à sa coiffeuse, puis ferma les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle prit une inspiration. _Courage, tu es Rachel Berry, et tu peux le faire,_ pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle attrapait une lingette démaquillante pour se nettoyer le visage.

La première était pour demain soir, et la jeune femme sentait tout les espoirs du metteur en scène sur ses épaules. C'était tout, sauf rassurant. Après tout, si elle se ratait, elle deviendrait la risée de Broadway – coupant court à son ascension fulgurante – et descendrai la réputation du metteur en scène le plus en vogue du moment, James Walden. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne manquerait sans doute pas de lui mettre des tueurs à gage sur le dos. _Ta vie entière va se jouer demain soir, mais ça va le faire. Tu as déjà affronté pire..._

Finn.

Elle se damnerait pour qu'il soit auprès d'elle à ce moment précis. Dans un sens, elle le sentait à ses côtés, comme toujours. Mais en fait, elle savait que ce n'était qu'un pur fantasme : il était mort, il ne pouvait pas être là. Ce serait trop effrayant de l'imaginer à ses côtés en _toute _circonstance.

Depuis sa mort, la Rachel était sortie avec deux hommes. Il y avait eu Sam, pendant quatre ans. Ils s'étaient aimés assez vite, mais la jeune star n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le fréquenter de cette manière dès qu'elle s'en était aperçu. Après tout, Finn était mort depuis seulement trois semaines quand il y avait eut ce premier signe dans leur relation. Ce n'est que quand le blond eut emménagé chez elle, Kurt et Santana, que la relation a commencé à s'affiner. Et un an plus tard, après une énième représentation de _Funny Girl_, ils s'étaient jetés à l'eau.

Et à ce moment là, Rachel aurait préféré que Finn ne soit pas là.

Après, il y avait eut John. Pendant six mois. Puis après deux mois de 'pause', ils s'étaient remis ensemble pour un an. Ça ne faisait que deux mois que la brune était partie. Il était trop différent des hommes qu'elle avait pu aimer.

Sam et elle était restés en très bon termes. La fusion qu'ils avaient créés en tant que couple s'était transformée en amitié particulière.

Avec John, du jour au lendemain, elle est passée de « Tu es l'amour de ma vie. » à « Sale pute sans cœur tu mérites de crever seule sur un trottoir et bouffée par des clébards. »

Rachel ne l'avait jamais considéré comme l'amour de sa vie, et elle n'avait jamais ressentit de haine à son égard. Juste de la tristesse.

_Ta mort m'a changée Finn..._

Elle soupira. De manière machinale, elle s'était changée, coiffée et remaquillée tout en étant perdue dans ses pensées. Elle attrapa son sac à main, et en sortit son téléphone. Elle composa un numéro de tête avant de le coller à son oreille.

« _Sam Evans pour vous servir._

-Je t'invite au restaurant.

-_C'est un rencard ?_

-C'est ce que ces connards de journalistes diront.

-_Chouette ! Alors je pourrais t'embrasser ?_

-Sam... »

Il y eut un rire à l'autre bout du fil. Rachel était sortie du théâtre, et elle tendait la main pour héler un taxi.

« _Italien, ça te dit ?_

-Mon dieu, oui.

-_Ok, même restaurant que d'habitude ?_

-On s'y retrouve dans une demi heure. »

Rachel était assise à la même table que d'habitude, dans le même restaurant quelque peu miteux du début. Elle regarda autour d'elle, retenant soupirs et regards haineux quand elle vit un paparazzi sur le trottoir, et les regards plus que curieux des clients de Robert. Ce détail était très amusant aux yeux de la belle brune. Qui dit restaurant italien dit patron italien, non ? Dans ce restaurant, le patron était purement français, âgé de la cinquantaine. Il parlait anglais avec ce petit accent bien typique de son pays - qualifié de _sexy_ par certaines femmes, et tout simplement hilarant pour Rachel. Elle ne jeta pas un coup d'oeil à la carte. Il suffisait qu'elle rentre dans la salle pour que le patron lui prépare son plat, et celui de Sam. Si Miss Berry et là, Monsieur Sam ne tarde jamais. Et vice-versa.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, et la bouille blonde fit son entrée. La chanteuse eut un sourire éclatant et se leva pour l'accueillir avec un gros câlin.

« Alors, _sweetie._ Comment tu vas ? » s'enquit Sam quand ils furent assis avec leurs assiettes.

« Je fais aller. » soupira-t-elle. « C'est assez dur de ce dire que ça fait déjà cinq ans aujourd'hui.

« Ouais... »

Ils échangèrent un regard furtif.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait aller à Lima un de ces quatre. 'Fin quand tu pourras, sachant que tu commence un nouveau truc demain.

-J'y ai pensé... Au fait, je t'ai pris une place.

-J'espère bien ! » le taquina-t-il.

Un flottement, durant lequel Rachel évita soigneusement le regard de son meilleur ami.

« Tu lui en a pris une aussi, huh ?

-... Ouais... Comme toujours... Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, ma belle. Mais un jour tu devras arrêter ça. Tu te fais du mal.

-Je sais... »

* * *

Isaac marchait dans une des rues les plus mal famées de New York City, sa vieille veste trouée serrée autour de son corps beaucoup trop maigre. Il souleva un couvercle de benne à ordure, et, sans sembler sentir la puanteur qui s'en échappait, plongea ses mains dedans, à la recherche d'un morceau de nourriture mangeable. Il soupira, referma le couvercle, et s'éloigna de la benne. Encore rien pour aujourd'hui. _Merde_, pensa-t-il.

« Hey, fils de pute ! »

Il se retourna, et, reconnaissant le cuisinier du restaurant à qui il fouillait les poubelles jour après jours, il se dit qu'il devait partir en courant rapidement. Sauf qu'après plus d'une semaine sans manger quelque chose de vraiment nourrissant, il n'en avait plus du tout la force. Il le regarda s'approcher, en remontant ses manches blanches, exhibant des bras bien gras. Subitement, Isaac songea à devenir cannibale. Puis il renonça quand il se prit le premier coup de poing dans le ventre. En fait, il ne pensa plus pendant un long moment. Il comptait, tout simplement. De simples gémissements de douleurs s'échappaient de sa bouche. Aucune plainte. Aucune supplication. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien.

Et puis, de toute façon, il était muet.


End file.
